


To have loved

by SilverWxlf



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Natasha Romanov Feels, Protective Natasha Romanov, Romance, Smut, puppy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWxlf/pseuds/SilverWxlf
Summary: A collection  of one shots with reader and Natasha. Taking requests.





	1. Fate

Natasha wasn't one to believe in fate. It was just something that did not come easy. The Red room did not believe in the "silly, childish, bullsh*t". But that all that changed once Y/N came into her life.

Y/N wasn't like the others, soft, sweet, but bad ass when she need to be. Natasha found herself making up excuses just to hang out with her. They became fast friends , some might say best friends (but not in front of Clint, of course). 

"Good morning, Tasha" Y/N said from where she was sitting at the bar in kitchen with a cup of coffee. "Morning", Natasha responded heading for the coffee machine. 

"Oh, I made you a cup, just like you like it", Y/N said while smiling softly at Nat. "Oh..uh..thank you" Nat quickly responded, stammering as she looked at the smile being sent her way.

The pair stood there quietly drinking their coffee before Nat spoke up, "Uh Y/N". "Mhmm?" the woman responded letting Nat know she was listening.

"Look....I was wonder.." Nat began before being rudely being interrupted by the rest of the gang coming into the kitchen. 

"What's up you two" Tony said entering the kitchen, grapping a cup of joe and trying to throw his arm around Natasha, falling just short at the death stare being sent his way.

"Ah nothing much just waking up, but go on Tasha, you were saying?" Y/N smiled at the red head standing across from her. 

Natasha shook her head to say nevermind, earning her a eyebrow quirk and a look from Y/N. God those y/ec eyes, Natasha could just melt into those eyes. 

"Okay who wants breakfast", Steve announces causing a chorus of yes and no from the group. Natasha's cue to leave and head to the training room.

 

Later that day

Natasha was heading back to her room from a workout. Turning the corner, she collided with someone. "Hey!... She began quickly realizing that it was none other than Y/N. "Oh I'm so sorry Nat, I wasn't paying attention", the girl said now embrassed and blushing. "Oh...uh it's okay" Natasha stammered, staring at the blush on the girl's cheeks and trying to deny the one that was burning on hers.

Why was Y/N so different? Why did she have a silly schoolgirl crush on her? Love is for children Nat reminded herself over and over while staring at the one she she had come to slowly fall for. 

"Love is for children, love is for children, love is for children", she kept muttering underneath her breath. "Uh Nat" Y/N said worried. 

"Oh sorry...I" Nat began. "No it's okay, you seem really out of it today. Is everything alright?" Y/N said softly. 

"Yeah it's just...", Nat began. "Hold that thought Tasha", Y/N said dragging Natasha into the near by closet.

"What the..Y/N" Natasha said. "Be quiet Nat I'm hiding from Thor" Y/N said. At that moment Natasha realized just how close Y/N was to her.

The pair were pushed together in the small, dark hallway closet. Y/N was breathing softly upon Nat's neck, trying to keep quiet.

Nat began to blush fiercely and silently thanked whatever gods for the light being off. "Tasha", Y/N whispered upon her neck.

"Y/N" Natasha practically moaned out. "If you liked me you should have said something" Y/N said before crashing her lips upon Nat's. 

Surprise is quickly overtaken by an overwhelming emotion of desire and love. Something Natasha rarely if ever felt. 

Sure she might have felt a slight attraction to Banner in the past, but this was something else. It was intense yet gentle, delicate yet fierce, and a bunch of other combinations that Natasha couldn't think of at the moment in time.

The soft lips moving in time with her own was all she could think about. The moans and little nips that Y/N was giving her, earning the girl her own moans and nips back. 

Eventually at the disappointment of Nat, the kiss ended. The girls parted, chests heaving for air. 

Natasha looked at Y/N, to see the girl leaving the closet. "Y/N!" Natasha gasped. 

"Oh we will continue this later, Tasha" Y/N said with a wink and she was gone. 

No Natasha didn't believe in fate, she was living it. Ever since that special woman came into her life. Wait why was she here in the closet when she should be chasing after her. "Y/N! Damn it, I wasn't finished" Natasha yelled running after her.


	2. Puppy

Y/N came through the door of her shared apartment with a surprise for her girlfriend Natasha. The red head was sitting on the couch reading a book with the TV on as background noise.

Y/N smiled softly as she came up behind her and placed a kiss on her forehead. Not really expecting Nat to pull her into her lap to kiss her fiercely.

"I was wondering when you would get home" Nat murmured against Y/N's lips. "Ah well I had to pick something up" the girl responded, pulling back, heading to the door with a curious Natasha following close behind.

"Now I know we have been talking about getting a dog..." Y/N began "You didn't" Nat squeaked.

"Hahaha, well maybe I did" Y/N picking the blue eyed pup out of the crate. Turning towards her girlfriend to explain just as Nat snatched the pup right out of her hands.

"Hey what...Nat...awww" anger slowly turned to adoration as Y/N saw the usually stoic assassin melt into the pup. 

"It's a girl and an Australian Shepherd puppy. So she is going to be fairly big" explaining to Nat as her girlfriend placed the sleepy pup on the ground. 

"Oh isn't she perfect, Y/N, she needs a name and and everyone needs to see her" Nat began rambling on about the dog. 

"Let's start with a name first" Y/N replied "Then we can send pics" "Okay what about Jade...no wait she doesn't have green eyes. How about Smoke...no too boring." Nat said still rambling.

"Well I was thinking Lapis because of her eyes... Y/N began before Nat practically jumped into the air. 

"Of course, Lapis, it's perfect." She responded. "Now it's picture time" 

Y/N stood there while Nat grabbed her phone, smiling at her girl and how excited she was. She looked down at the pup, who was now awake and sniffing around. 

Nat came back into the room snapping pics of the pup. "Oh my god, she is perfect" Nat gushed. "I'm glad you like her, baby" Y/N said placing another kiss on Nat's forehead. 

Later that night

Wanda had rushed over the see the new member of the family, bringing bags of supplies with her. Y/N was tossed the bags and was left to put it all away while her girlfriend and best friend cooed over the pup. 

Finally Wanda said goodnight around 11pm and headed out the door. "Hey Nat, I'm heading to bed, coming?" Y/N questioned her girlfriend. 

"Yeah sure, give me a minute. That minute turn out to be the whole night. Y/N awoke to a cold empty bed. Sitting up and looking at Nat's side realizing that her girl hadn't even come to bed last night.

"Natasha!" Y/N yelled from her position in bed. Her girlfriend came into the room beary eyed and confused.

"Hi what is up" Nat said her voice heavy with sleep. Y/N glared at her, "What's up, what's up?! You have been with the damn dog all night. You didn't come to bed! I...I swear you love her better than me and you only met the pup yesterday....if you were going to act like this I wouldn't have gotten her in the first place!" 

Nat stared silently as Y/N vented, eyes betraying no emotion. She began to walk slowly towards her girlfriend and in the middle of the vent, she kissed her fiercely, trying to apologize for last night.

"I'm sorry Y/N that I made you feel jealous" Nat softly said pulling away. "What...jea...no..I.." the girl began stammering a burning blush arising on her cheeks.

"Hahaha" Nat's laugh just to made the blushing worse. "I'm not jealous of the dog Natasha" Of course not" Nat responded placing a kiss on both burning cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests?


	3. Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by Leishak

Y/N was Tony Stark's best friend, with a reputation just like his. She was like a female version of the man. 

As soon as she entered a room all heads turned towards her, she radiated power. Not to mention she was drop dead gorgeous. Her e/c eyes gleamed with intelligence and power and her h/c hair fell across her shoulders in waves.

When Y/N was introduced to the team, Natasha lost all control. Everything she hated about Tony seem to fit this woman, and she loved it.

But there was a problem that Pepper had also fallen for Y/N and Natasha knew it. Pepper fawned over Y/N.

If Y/N knew about these two crushing on her, she didn't show. Unlike Tony who would edge the two on. She acted like it was normal for Nat and Pepper to stare and follow her every move.

One day at the tower, Y/N had come to chill out with Wanda. The two were sitting on the couch flipping through the TV channels.

Nat came into the room and instantly came over to greet Y/N. "Hey there, gorgeous" Nat said sweetly. 

Y/N smiled softly and was about to reply, when Wanda smirked and said "Oh Nat, why thank you, you are pretty gorgeous yourself" mimicking Y/N.

Y/N turned to the girl and threw a pillow at her face, earning laughter from Nat. "Hi, Nat, inorge her" 

"Oh I do anyways" the red head responded. The elevator door opened to have Tony and Pepper walk out bickering.

"Well if you would stop being an ass..." Pepper began to say before catching Y/N on the couch and Natasha leaning over her.

"Oh are we interrupting something??" Pepper said with some venom in her voice. "Ah no, Wanda and I were just watching some TV" Y/N responded.

"And I was going to join them" Natasha retorted with the same amount of venom Pepper used.

"I think I'll join you guys" Pepper said shooting Nat a look. "But Tony we will continue this later" she said to the billionaire as he tried to leave the room.

The four girls began to watch TV and the tension got higher and higher. Wanda and Y/N began to shoot each other nervous glances as Nat and Pepper death stared one another.

Finally Y/N had enough, "Just stop already!" she practically yelled at the two. "My cue to leave" Wanda said walking out of the room.

Flipping off the TV, Y/N turned to the women, who had already begun protesting.

"It was.." "It's her" " I didn't do..." "Shut it" Y/N said. The two became quiet and stared at her.

"Look I have noticed that you two have been pretty much fighting over me and I sick of it, so I am ending this right now. Pepper, you are an amazing woman and very pretty but I am not attracted to you. You dated my best friend and I can't hurt him like that. So I am sorry."

Pepper looked crestfallen but understood. "Nat, uh...fuck it" Y/N fell into the red head's lap and kissed her fiercely. Nat pulled back grinning like an idiot.

"Good luck to you two" Pepper said leaving the room. "Now what" Nat smilied at her girl. "Anything we want, Nat, anything we want"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests?


	4. Morning part 1

Y/N was on top of the world as of late. Everything seem to be falling into place, her role with the avengers, and most of all her love, Natasha. 

Nat was everything to her. Everyday Nat was at her beck and call, fulfilling her desires and wishes without a second thought. 

Y/N woke to an empty bed, involuntary reaching for her girl. She was greeted with empty sheets.

Weird for Nat to be awake before me, she thought lazily, stretching before sitting up to look around. Huh not even in the bathroom, where the heck is she?, Y/N thought on her the way to the bathroom.

After her wake up routine was finished, Y/N made her way to the kitchen. "Good morning Y/N", Steve piped up earning her greetings from the others as well. "Morning guys" she said grapping a cup of coffee and an orange and making her way over to the empty seat next to Wanda.

Her best friend smiled sweetly at her but that expression quickly changed after. Wanda looked slyly at Y/N, making the girl fairly uncomfortable. 

What is going on, Y/N mouthed to Wanda. Oh you will see, the brunette mouthed back, smiling big. 

Oh sh*t, Y/N thought this isn't good. If Y/N knew Wanda that smile was always bad. That smile had dragged her on crazy always fun but crazy adventures with Scarlet Witch.

Y/N quickly looked around the kitchen looking for her favorite red head. The search was fruitless. Nat wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Y/N began question if Nat and Wanda had planned something. Getting extremely nervous because those two together meant trouble for her. 

The boys seemed unaware of anything going on. Y/N became increasingly nervous as the smile didn't leave Wanda's face. In fact it just seem to get bigger and bigger.

The next thing she knew her chair was being swung around. Almost choking on the sip of coffee in her mouth, Y/N sat there dumbfounded as her girlfriend straddled her lap in nothing her underwear.

Ah fuck, Y/N thought to herself as the room became dead silent as everyone's eyes were on Nat. Slowly clearing her throat, Wanda ushered the boys out of the kitchen, promising the two some privacy.

Y/N turned to Natasha who was giving her a look that was a mixture of lust and prue determination. "Uh good morning Tasha"  
Y/N said nervously. 

"Good morning baby" Nat, responded in sultry tone. Smiling oh so wide, eyes swirling with laughter, lust, and determination.

"Uh watcha doing there" Y/N said softly. "Oh here you mean" Nat said with a slow wiggle of her hips, "here?" Y/N had to bite back the groan forming in her throat. 

"Oh I am just giving you a treat, my love" Nat said tone a mixture of lust and laughter. Y/N wished that Nat was doing this little show anywhere else but here right in the kitchen.

"So...are we doing..ah..this.." Y/N said trying to restrain the moans in her throat as Nat began to kiss and bite her neck.

"Be quiet and enjoy" She commanded biting on her sweet spot, dragging a moan out of Y/N's mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests?


End file.
